Screaming In The Dark
by WeAsHuman
Summary: What would you do if you witnessed murders in your sleep; vicious, bloody, gruesome murders of people who at some point in your life had wronged you in one shape or form? Sutton Foster felt as if she was going insane. With every gory gruesome dream she had, a body would show up the next day... Full Summary inside Dean/OC
1. Prologue

_**A/N ~ So I absolutely love Supernatural and this idea for a story came into my head and I thought I would try it out. This prologue actually takes places "in the future" per say. I thought it would be kinda neat to see in a way how the story 'pans out' and working our way back from the beginning in the first chapter to see how it comes to the "prologue" stage. **_

_**The cover is a picture i found on facebook i don't remember where I got it but the picture isn't mine per say but I thought it was amazing so yah! Haha**_

_**I own nothing you recognize except my OC Sutton! Whooooo**_

_**Enjoy! And thanks for reading!**_

**~I want to reconcile the violence in your heart. I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask. I want to exorcise the demons from your past. I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart.~**

**What would you do if you witnessed murders in your sleep; vicious, bloody, gruesome murders of people who at some point in your life had wronged you in one shape or form? **

**Sutton Foster felt as if she was going insane. With every gory gruesome dream she had, a body would show up the next day. The body of the exact person she had watched get murdered that night. Everything was the way it had been in her dreams. The marks on the person's body to the way they were laid out on the ground. She felt like she was cursed somehow. Like she caused those people to die. That was until the Winchesters came to town as a favor towards a fellow hunter. **

**Can the Winchesters help keep Sutton from completely losing her mind? What happens when she begins to feel a certain attraction towards the eldest Winchester? Could she be the key to helping Dean escape the year he spent in Purgatory? Could she be the one thing he needs to keep himself sane? **

**What happens when certain events cause the two lost souls to collide drastically? Can the two keep it together long enough to figure out the feelings that are brewing inside or will they both shut down completely due to the pains they suffered in their pasts? **

Screaming In The Dark (Supernatural Fan Fiction)

Prologue ~ "Empty Silence"

Dean took off like a bat out of hell. The instincts he had acquired after a year in Purgatory fighting for his life kicked in full gear as he ran towards the forest that Jacob had said they had dragged Sutton out into. He wasn't going to let her die. Not after Jacob or after what had been done to Lukas. He wasn't going to allow even if it was the last thing he did. He wasn't going to. No. He kept repeating that to himself. That he wasn't going to let her die almost to reassure himself that he could do it.

He didn't care that he had left Sam standing back there over Jacob's bloody body. He just wanted to get Sutton back there safe then he would get out of her life permanently.

No contact with her whatsoever. But what Dean found weird was how his heart seemed to wrench itself at the thought of no contact with Sutton. The spunky brunette that didn't seem to know how to shut up the day he met her.

He could imagine her icy blue eyes pouring themselves into his emerald ones, just begging him to save her. Blood dripping slowly down her face from a gash along her hairline, ever so silently sliding down the elegant angle of her cheek, down her soft skin practically staining her pale skin as it rolled down to her chin dropping down to its final destination.

Dean quickly shook his head willing the gory image to the back of his mind while trying to convince himself that she would be alright that he would indeed save her life.

He had been full out sprinting through the maze of thick trees for nearly twenty minutes before he finally stopped to take a breather. A much needed breather.

"That was some running there, hunter. Imagine how much ground you could cover with four legs instead of two huh? Now that is some running." A eerily familiar voice rang out behind Dean which caused him to spin around on his heels with his pistol raised and ready to shoot.

There stood Jeremiah Weston and Dean all but slapped himself for not seeing it before. Wrapped up in his arms was Sutton who was shaking violently with fear staring all doe eyed at Dean practically screaming at him to help her. He could hear her soft whimpers and that alone tore his heart into two.

"Let her go, Jeremiah. This doesn't have to get any bloodier and you know it." Dean said confidently. His low graveling voice ringing through the quiet forest. He could see Sutton relaxing at the sound of his voice and sighed realizing that she hadn't suffered any life threatening damage. Yet... The evil word jumped into Dean's brain practically making him flinch almost as if he had been hit across the face with full force.

"Oh, we both know that is not how it is going to end, Dean. Sutton here is going to die. Die by me or die by you. She is not going to come out of this alive. She knows just a little too much, don't you think so?" Jeremiah smirked as Dean gripped his pistol tighter mentally thanking himself for having loaded a clip of silver bullets into the gun just to be safe.

Sutton whimpered as Jeremiah's grip tightened around her and tears spilled down her face. A low threatening growl escaped the confines of Dean's throat which just caused Jeremiah to tighten his grip even more.

Dean couldn't react fast enough. He didn't see the glint of the blade until it was too late. All he could do was stare in horror as Jeremiah plunged the switchblade deep into Sutton's abdomen causing her to cry out in pure agony.

Then came the loud bang of Dean's pistol and Jeremiah fell to the ground carrying Sutton down with him. Dean knew that Jeremiah wasn't getting back up. He just knew it.

Without a second thought, Dean hurried over to Sutton's side and carefully pried her from Jeremiah's grip. She let out a high-pitched whine as Dean assessed the wound to her abdomen. He didn't even realize how quick and shallow his breaths were until he stopped for a second and just stared down at Sutton's face. His hands were shaking and he could hardly even see straight. He then felt warmth against his right cheek and moved his right hand up to grasp onto Sutton's clammy one.

"Hey, hey. It's okay... You got him... He can't hurt anyone anymore... None of them can... You did it, Dean... I... I am... proud... proud of you..." Sutton breathed out as Dean heard someone running up behind them. She gently stroked the side of his cheek and smiled half-heartedly at him.

"Oh God. I'll call an ambulance." Sam's voice seemed so distant to Dean. There was only Sutton.

He looked down at the switchblade which was lodged in her stomach and gulped. He glanced back down at her face and saw her nod slowly at him telling him to pull it out that she was ready. The moment he pulled the switchblade out blood gushed from the wound pooling on her flat stomach. Dean quickly pulled his flannel shirt off and pressed it firmly against her stomach hoping that he could stop the bleeding long enough to get her to a hospital.

The seconds, minutes just blurred together. The next thing Dean knew Sam was pulling him to his feet but all he could see was red. Just the color. RED.

Sutton's blood was all over him. Staining his arms and hands. All he could see were those big blue doe-eyes staring at him to help her. Was it really over? Was she really safe? Had he really saved her?

He could feel his sanity caving in as if he were running for his life back in Purgatory. Then Sutton's muffled calls for help threw him right over the edge and everything around him just went black.

_**A/N ~ so that was the first "chapter" of Screaming In The Dark! Tell me what you think! The next chapter will most likely be up by Thursday or Friday depending on how babysitting goes and all that junk! But feedback is always appreciated and constructive criticism is okay but don't be too harsh 'kay! **_

_**Until next time, **_

_**see ya!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N ~ Hey there peoples! So this is the first of two chapters that all happen around the same time period but are from two different characters' perspectives. Dean's, then Sutton's._**

**_ I wanted to split the chapters up because it would take forever to write and then I wouldn't upload for forever so I decided to split them up. This chapter isn't really that long but it kinda shows how I feel Dean's mind and his mental state would be after spending a year in Purgatory And Then Sutton's chapter will start a little further back to the first killing and show you her reaction and then it will progress to where the previous chapters ended and go further._**

**_ So Yeah! That's about it! Enjoy this chapter peoples! _**

**_Oh and thank you for all those who reviewed and followed and favorited this story! Its nice to know people find my writing interesting and good so thank you!_**

**_Now onto the reading!_**

**_Oh another side note! At the end of this chapter will be a question of the day and a song of the day I will try to come up with a question for the end of each chapter and I would love your answers to the question but for now enjoy reading!_**

Screaming In The Dark

Chapter One ~ "Strange Connections"

To say Dean Winchester was annoyed was probably the understatement of the year, maybe even the century. He was annoyed with several things...

The nightmares, the cold-sweats, Sam being bitchy, the insomnia he had been recently suffering from, Garth for his non-stop babbling about stupid shit, for having to drive five hours straight just to help Garth out on a job in the dead of night when Dean could've been sleeping.

Truth be told Dean was annoyed with everything so yeah, saying Dean was annoyed would definitely have been putting it lightly.

The not sleeping for almost fourty-eight hours straight was really wearing on him. His skin was a sickly yellow color, there were deep dark black circles under his eyes, the magnificent emerald green orbs were dull in color and slightly bloodshot from all the caffeine he had been drinking to keep himself awake, and his hands, no, his _entire_ body shook ever so slightly but could be seen if one payed attention.

And the paranoia wasn't helping him. He'd find himself hallucinating about Castiel and it was beginning to really wear him down. Everywhere he looked he felt as if someone was watching him. It was like he was back in Purgatory and Dean didn't like that in the least bit.

Dean sat in the booth with his left arm propping up his head silently pushing his untouched sausage links around his plate. He tried to tune out Garth's irritatingly cheery voice as he gave Sam the run down of the case which Garth apparently wasn't capable of doing by himself but Dean could've told you that even before Garth started the case.

It wasn't that Dean _hated_ Garth, it was more the fact that Dean didn't think Garth was cut out for the hunting business at all. Dean felt Garth was too easily distracted (which he was), and that, in all honesty, he wasn't strong or tough enough for the job.

He could admit that Garth had his uses. Mainly as bait. He also could admit that he was very thorough in his investigations but he lacked subtlety. He didn't know how to word questions correctly so he didn't come off as a lunatic to the person he was questioning.

Dean could hear Garth explaining to Sam why he had called them. Dean just scoffed at Garth's answer.

"I didn't know what creature it was and I didn't know what questions to ask the victims' loved ones." was Garth's answer.

Dean just sat there and shook his head slightly not really wanting Garth to see that he doubted the lanky man's abilities. Dean's heavy eyes began to slowly droop down in exhaustion as he sat there quietly ignoring every one of Garth's words. It didn't take long for Dean to slip into a light sleep.

_An erie, dark forest surrounded Dean and he instantly knew where he was._

_Purgatory._

_He could hear low growling emanating from behind him and cautiously looked over his shoulder to find a werewolf baring its teeth at him with its yellow eyes giving off an erie glow._

_He then took off out on a full sprint as fast as his legs could possibly take him with that werewolf on his ass. He could hear it panting after him and the fear just surged through him._

_He weaved through the mess of trees trying to somehow shake the werewolf off his trail but Dean knew that getting the werewolf off his trail would be a long shot if that would even be possible. _

_All of a sudden, Dean was sent tumbling into a tree by a tremendous amount of force. He groaned lowly and shook his head slightly trying to focus his sight just a little bit. Then came the siring pain. Claws dug deep into his abdomen and upper thigh slowly dragging along his skin letting the warm red liquid to stream out if his wounds. Dean screamed out in pain and agony and desperately tried to get the werewolf off of him. _

_"Dean! Dean, wake up, man!" He heard a familiar voice ring out as the werewolf's claws dug even deeper into him blood practically raining out of his wounds. "Dean!"_

Then Dean's eyes jutted open to find Sam shaking his shoulders and Garth just staring at him.

Dean groaned in frustration and shoved Sam's hands away from his shoulders before resting his aching head in his hands.

"Dean, maybe you should sit this one out. At least until you get some actual sleep." Sam suggested quietly, his voice laced with concern. Dean gazed up at his brother and slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah, I guess that might be a good idea. You guys can do the investigating and give me the run down when you come back to the hotel. Yeah." Dean muttered unhappily knowing that if Sam came back from investigating he didn't look any better that Sam would most likely tell him to just sit out the entire case and Dean wasn't going to have that.

"Yeah, we will do that. You just go back and get some rest okay?" Sam said as Dean slowly and hesitantly stood up from the booth and walked out of the diner.

..:0:..

A soft ding caused Dean's eyes to spring open. He recognized his surroundings to be the motel room he and Sam were staying in but couldn't quite remember how he even got there in the first place. All he could remember was leaving the diner, nothing else.

He looked around the room and sighed. There were the familiar ugly beige walls, the tacky flower print curtains which hardly had any use, they barely kept any sunlight out, and the disgusting brown shaggy carpet which looked as if it really should be an off white color but hadn't been cleaned in a very long time. He ran a shaky hand over his tired face and groaned as he tried to stand up with the annoying protest of his sore muscles.

Then he heard it.

A female sounding voice coming from the other room of their motel room.

_"Sarah, I've been here for the past three hours... How are you so sure that this guy can help me?... I haven't had one of those dreams for four days and right now, I'm not too fond of sleeping... I don't understand how you think this guy could possibly help me when he looks like Death himself..."_

Dean peered out of the partially opened door that separated the main room from the bedroom and saw a small woman pacing the 'living room' area. He tilted his head and narrowed his emerald eyes at the woman's back wondering to himself about who the heck she was and why she was in his motel room.

Even from where he was standing he could tell she was quite a bit shorter than him, maybe five or six inches shorter than him. She sported short wavy chestnut brown hair that was chopped off just below her elegant chin. She was wearing a thin navy blue tank top with light blue skinny jeans and a pair of black high-top Converse to complete the look. Peeking out from behind the right one-inch thick strap of her tank top was a tattoo of a shooting star surrounded by maybe ten other smaller stars. She had silky looking ivory skin that was speckled with tiny freckles.

Dean took a cautious step inward watching the woman closely as he moved in. He crouched ever so slightly to reduce the noise he made and took his hunting knife out from his jacket's pocket which was hanging from a peg just outside the bedroom door.

"Sarah, I have no clue who this guy is! He could very well hear what I have seen and report me to the looney bin!... Oh, really now?... Whatever... Just let me handle this okay... Okay... Yeah, I will call you when I'm done... Thank you. I will need it..." The woman spoke into the phone as Dean approached behind her slowly. "Goodbye, Sarah."

She then pressed the end button on her phone and turned towards Dean. She just stared at him with big doe eyes which made Dean want to laugh.

_Bambi._

That was what Dean was going to call her even once she told him her name.

Without a second thought, Dean rushed forward pinning the woman to the nearest wall and held his knife to her neck. He surveyed the woman's face and saw no fear whatsoever even in her posture and body language there was no fear except for the way her hands were held up with her palms facing towards the wall opposite to them. He looked down at her hands curiously not being able to really understand why she was holding her hands out like that.

Then a low, angry growl filled the motel room causing Dean to glance over his shoulder. There stood a large midnight black Great Dane bearing its canines at him dangerously.

"I would think very carefully about your next decision, Mister because the moment my hands rest at my sides, Tiny will attack you." The woman spoke clearly and confidently without any ounce of fear or stress in her voice which Dean found himself strangely proud of mainly because the woman wasn't freaking out even though he had a very sharp knife held to her neck.

Dean snorted softly at the name the Great Dane held seeming as it was anything but tiny. Tiny continued to snarl and snap his sharp teeth at Dean until he reluctantly let the woman go and took a few steps away from her. Tiny then trotted over to where the woman stood and gently nudge her side with his nose. Dean stared as the woman gently patted the giant dog's head and bent down to kiss its nose.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Dean broke the silence with sharpness in his voice which caused Tiny to let out a dangerously low growl from the back of his throat that made Dean flinch.

"I found you passed out outside your motel room. I stayed to make sure you were okay." She calmly replied as she soothed her massive guard dog by stroking the top of its head lightly with her slender fingers.

"I heard you on the phone, Bambi. I don't know what your friend thinks I can help you with but I'm not interested." Dean snapped at her as she bore her lovely hazel eyes into his.

"_Bambi? Really?_" She commented as she scoffed to herself and sighed softly. "You know, Mister! I hardly can sleep! I watch people die brutal gruesome deaths every few nights and it feels like I cause them! I don't even give a fuck right now if you call the looney bin or whatever I just need to get this of my chest!"

Dean was taken back by how the woman snapped at him and raised an eyebrow slightly at her as he took a step towards her but stopped when Tiny sharply barked at him as a warning to Dean which he just rolled his eyes at.

"Yeah well that makes two of us there. Deal with it! I'm not some glorified superhero, Bambi. I don't just go off saving every damsel in distress that comes my way." Dean quipped which apparently hit a nerve because she came barreling at him, shoving him up roughly against the far wall.

"I don't need your shit, smart ass! I'm just asking for you to hear me out for fuck's sake! Then you won't have to deal with me anymore! I just need some fucking help and you're jackass-ness isn't helping at all!" She yelled as he stared down at her astonished by her strength even though she was so small.

Out of nowhere, tears began to stream from the woman's eyes falling quickly down to the gross carpet. She then gently rested her forehead against Dean's firm chest and sobbed softly. Dean stood there, body ridged, not knowing what he should do. If he should comfort her or if he should just push her away.

When her shaky arms wound themselves around his waist, he seemed to lose all resolve and without his own consent, his arms wrapped themselves around her back gently squeezing her to his chest as a sign that he was there that she wasn't alone. She nuzzled her face into his chest with her slender fingers latched onto the back of his flannel shirt tightly as if she was afraid he'd disappear on her.

"Okay, okay. I will help you but first how long has it been since you last slept?" Dean quietly said as the woman removed her head from against his chest and sighed in relief.

"Uh, almost two days I think. I lost track. I was more worried about not falling asleep to be honest, sir." She replied as he chuckled at how formally she was addressing him.

"Dean, my name is Dean Winchester, Bambi." He chuckled as she furrowed her brows at the annoying nickname he had given her.

"You know I have a name too. It's Sutton, Sutton Foster. Not Bambi." She gritted her teeth at him as he full out laughed at her expression which caused Tiny to tilt his head curiously at Dean.

"Yeah, you are gonna be known as Bambi to me. Now why don't you go get some sleep so we can talk without you trying to kill me, hmm?" Dean suggested as Sutton ran a hand over her pale face and let out a deep breath before turning to the couch. Dean reached out to grab ahold of her shoulder only to have Tiny bark at him. Sutton turned back around to look at Dean and raised her eyebrows questionably at him.

"You can sleep on the bed, Bambi." Dean said as she shook her head at him and sat down slowly onto the couch.

"I will be fine here." She replied as Tiny moved over by the couch and laid down next to it while Sutton made herself comfortable on the couch itself.

She stared at Dean for a long time before she let sleep take over. Dean stood ten feet away from the couch with Tiny staring him down ready to attack if Dean made any sudden movements which he couldn't help but smile at the canine's loyalty to Sutton.

..:0:..

About a half an hour after Sutton fell asleep, Dean managed to make himself take a step towards the dining table. Mainly he was afraid that Tiny would try to bite a hole in his throat but he made sure that his movements had been slow and non-threatening.

The first thing he noticed once he sat himself at the table was a messenger bag which was hanging from one of the chairs and it got the best of Dean's curiosity. The moment he got his hands on the messenger bag, he knew it was Sutton's mainly because it had her name stitched into the opening flap.

Inside Dean found a small leather bound notebook that had a large silver 'S' sewn into the cover. He slowly opened it to find that it was her journal or diary. He skipped through the small book until he came across red ink instead of the normal blue ink that had been used in the previous entries. To any normal person that would've seemed like no big deal but Dean saw something about that red ink that set off his sensors like Spidey Sense.

_October 13th, 2012_

_(The first death)_

_I had a dream last night. Maybe it would be considered a nightmare to someone else but I strangely found pleasure from it. Malcolm deserved what he got, especially after leaving Mom, Jacob and I. The stupid bastard. _

_I was standing in the middle of a forest. It was dark out like it would be around midnight. I could hear panting and fearful breaths coming from the distance. The moment I saw Malcolm's face, I knew who he was. Seeing the fear and utter terror in his face was almost refreshing to say the least. _

_Then I saw the bear. _

_It was huge. Bigger than any bear I had seen before. Black as night, barreling after Malcolm like a lion after a wounded gazelle. I could see the anger and hatred in the bear's eyes which almost looked human but they couldn't have been, could they? _

_Then Malcolm tripped on an upturned tree root and I just about peed myself laughing. I know that's a horrible thing to say but I felt excitement seeing him like that. _

_Then there was the blood. All that blood. Limbs strewn about, insides spewing from him. The image of Malcolm laying dead with his limbs torn from his body staring up into the night blankly was etched into my brain. I know that Jacob wouldn't be proud of me if he knew how I felt about watching Malcolm die. _

_Then on the news today, it said that police found Malcolm Spencer dead in the forest. Just like in my dream. They even suspect it was a bear that killed him. What is happening to me?_

_October 18th, 2012 _

_(The second death)_

_I watched Lincoln Meyers die last night. I didn't feel the same about his death as I had about Malcolm's. Really all Lincoln had ever done to me was make high school a living hell for me. I didn't hate him like I hated Malcolm. _

_The dream was the exact same as when Malcolm died. The angry bear. The blood. The limbs strewn about and the blank look in his eyes. _

_Then again on the news, the report said they found a body in the forest. Lincoln's. Am I the cause of all this? Am I doing this to them?_

_November 7th, 2012_

_(The fifth death)_

_I had another one of those dreams last night. Amelia Queen died. The big bitch who back in high school made it her duty to embarrass me. _

_I have no idea why I am having these dreams. They always come true the next day. I feel like I am going crazy. Like I should be put in the electric chair so I don't hurt anyone anymore. Sure the people who have died are ones who hurt me in some way but I don't wish for them to die maybe Malcolm I did but the others I didn't wish for their deaths. What is wrong with me? Please someone help me._

"Not a good read, is it?" Dean heard Sutton say from the couch as he jumped at the sound of her voice since he was not expecting to hear her voice for awhile.

Dean glanced over at the couch and saw that she was sitting up with her legs crossed in front of her staring at him intently as if she expected him to freak out and scream.

"No, it really isn't. Though most diaries aren't very good reads to begin with." Dean commented as she chuckled at him and stood up from the couch causing Tiny to wake from his sleep.

"But you think I'm crazy, don't you?" She asked cautiously as she inched towards Dean with Tiny just behind her.

When he shook his head no, Sutton let out a sigh of relief and practically hurled herself at Dean. She held onto him tightly just thankful that someone thought she wasn't crazy. Dean just chuckled to himself and gently stroked her back.

"No I don't think you are crazy, Bambi. You are just caught in the middle of something that is crazy." He said as Sutton moved to a wooden chair across from Dean and stared at him.

"So what next? What do we do?" She asked Dean as he set her journal onto the table and leaned forward in his seat watching her closely.

"Well, we figure out what is killing these people. Then we hunt it down and kill it so no one else can get hurt." He told her as she nodded her head in agreement with him and ran a hand through her short chestnut hair. "So go out to my car's trunk and there should be a book in there that looks like a large year calendar bring that in and we will start narrowing down what the thing is."

Dean grabbed his keys from his leather jacket and tossed them at Sutton who just smiled at him before she left the motel room. Dean had a pretty good idea what the thing was that was killing the people but he had to be sure.

Everything was quiet until he heard Sutton's screams.

_"Put me down, Sasquatch! Dean told me to grab that book! Let me fucking go, you son of a bitch!" _

Dean didn't need to look outside to know who Sutton was yelling at. It wasn't hard to know considering everyone pretty much gave him the same nickname all having to do with his height. Next thing Dean knew the motel room door abruptly opened causing Tiny to snarl lowly and in walked Garth and Sam with Sutton hanging from Sam's shoulder beating at his back violently. Dean looked down at Tiny and saw that he was ready to attack.

"Sam! Put the girl down before we all get murdered by her demon dog!" Dean harshly said as Sam saw Tiny and reluctantly set Sutton down on the ground. Sutton quickly moved over to Dean's side but not before she punched Sam as hard as she could possibly hit him in the gut.

"What the hell, Dean? Who the fuck is she?" Sam asked groaning and clutching onto the area that Sutton's small fist hit.

"Sam, this is Sutton Foster. She has information on our case and would like to help."

..:0:..

**A/N ~ Sorry for the long wait! I meant to upload this yesterday but forgot my family and I were going up to our seasonal site to prepare for the new camper we are getting soon. Hopefully you like the chapter. Next will be in Sutton's point of view and that hopefully will be done by Thursday or Friday but who knows. **

**Question Of The Day!**

**How do you think Supernatural should end? Happy? Sad? Or a bit of both? **

**Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

**The song of the day is; _"You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies!_**

**Until next time!**

**Adios!**


End file.
